civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Pergamon (Attalus)
Pergammon, led by Attalus I, is a custom civilization mod by More Civilisations. More specifically, it features contribution by Pouakai, Jaboruta, JFD, Tomatekh, Andrew Holt, Sukritact, Regalman, Hypereon, Ambrox62, Guandao, and DarthStarkiller. This civilisation is part of the Greek Civilisation Split, and requires the Brave New World expansion pack. Overview Pergamon The Kingdom of Pergamon started life as just one of many Greek city states dotted along the Aegean coast of Anatolia, in a region known as Ionia. In the wake of earlier invasion by Persia and later by Alexander the Great, the city rose quickly in prominence to become a major regional power. Under King Attalus, the kingdom defeated the Galatians, a Celtic tribe from Europe who had taken up residence in the Anatolian interior and were harrassing the Ionian states. Pergamon fought several wars against other Macedonian successor kingdoms, in all cases holding its own until it came to rule much of Western Anatolia. The Kingdom lasted for hundreds of years, until faced with a succession crisis King Eumenes III bequeathed the kingdom to the Republic of Rome, incorporating it into Rome's quckly expanding empire. Attalus Attalus I, surnamed Soter, ruled Pergamon, first as dynast, later as king, from 241 BC to 197 BC. He was the second cousin and the adoptive son of Eumenes I, his predecessor. During his reign, Attalus established Pergamon as a considerable power in the Greek East. Dawn of Man Hail, Attalus Soter, first of the Attalid dynasty! You rule Pergamon, greatest of the Greek kingdoms of Ionia, and hegemon of Anatolia. In refusing to bow before the Galatian terror which had plagued your people for generations, you liberated the cities of Ionia from their plight and became known across the world as a saviour of all Greeks. With a reputation as an excellent general and loyal ally, you were respected by your friends and rightly feared by your foes. During frequent wars with the renmants of the great Alexander's once mighty empire, your tactical prowess ensured Pergamon emerged from the fire as a great nation and regional power! Oh great king, Pergamon cries out for your aid! Beset by barbarians and in dire peril from aggressive nations, her very existence is at risk! Will you rise up as your people's saviour once more? Will you succeed in securing the safety and power Pergamon so richly deserves? Will you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: '"Greetings, friend. Let us discuss the future of trade between our two great nations!" '''Introduction: '"Ah, a new visitor to Pergamon, beacon of Ionia. Come, let us trade stories of our empires." 'Defeated: '"How can an occupation benefit anyone? We would have gladly exchanged resources of our land with you, yet now you oppress our people to gain them?" 'Defeated: '"How can this be? Through conquests, I have taken too much to be defeated in such a disgraceful manner." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Gold * 1 Magistrate |rewards = A 'We Love the King Day' is triggered in all Cities with a Temple}} Gold. * 2 Magistrates. |rewards = The Pergamon Altar will be constructed in your Capital. (Doubles current influence level with city states. Contains 1 slot for a Great Work of Art.)}} Great Artist Epigonus |option2name=Honour the victory on the friezes of our temples! |option2details=+15% Production when building Wonders Note: Must be at war for this event to trigger and event cannot fire before the Classical era. |option3name= |option3details=}} Capital * A 'We Love the King Day' is triggered in your Capital |option2name=We must allow them to practice their religion in peace. |option2details=1 turn of Resistance in your Capital |option3name= |option3details=}} Gold * 25% chance to suffer 1 turn of Anarchy * 75% chance to enter a Golden Age |option2name=Send an envoy! |option2details=Lose {1_iCost} Gold * Your Capital celebrates a 'We Love the King Day' |option3name=We will not participate this time |option3details=No effect}} Faith in the city, Trade Routes with the city produce +1 Faith. |option2name=Let them believe what they want, the pilgrims are good for the economy! |option2details=+3 Gold in the city, Trade Routes with the city produce +1 Gold. |option3name= |option3details=}} Growth in {1_iName} for 10 turns |option2name= |option2details= |option3name= |option3details=}} Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now building great monuments and protecting lesser states! I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * Pouakai: Base Code. * Janboruta: Art (Leader Icon, Unique Component Icons). * Tomatekh: Lua (E&D). * JFD: Lua * Andrew Holt: Dawn of Man voiceover * Sukritact: Unit model * Regalman: Art * Hypereon: Art * Ambrox62: Art, Text * Guandao: Text * DarthStarkiller: TSL Values Category:Classical Cultures Category:Greek Pack Category:Civ Battle Royale Mk III Category:More Civilizations Category:All Civilizations Category:Greece